Gilbird, Prussia and the Pancakeboy
by gooblygook
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Gilbird and Gilbert meet? Well here's my version of what I think happen. Warnings: Crackish, adorable, crying germany, mentions of germania, mentions of WWII if you look closely. UPDATE: No longer a oneshot, PruCan drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Gilbird, Prussia and the Pancake-boy**

**Summary: Have you ever wondered how Gilbird and Gilbert meet? Well here's my version of what I think happen. **

**Warnings: Crackish, adorable, crying germany, mentions of germania, mentions of WWII if you look closely. **

**Characters:**

**Gilbird**

**Prussia – Gilbert**

**Canada - "Birdie" - Matthew **

**Germania**

**Germany - "West" - Ludwig**

[Transition of fluffy birds!]

In a large, damp tree sat a small and peculiar little yellow bird. You see, this bird never moved, never made sound never left his tree. He ate the little bugs that crawled around him, drank from the hole in the branch beside him. This bird had grown thin and as a stick, about as cute as one to. You see this bird was depressed because his feathers never grew. They stayed yellow and fluffy, and though he tried and tried to get his new ones to grow they just... _wouldn't_.  
>He was stuck a chick forever.<br>Sometimes a boy with silver hair and right red eyes would visit. Try to coax him down. but Gilbird as this strange boy called him stayed strong. He would sit in this tree until his feathers grew.  
>Every once in a while another younger boy, a toddler really, would follow him out. "See west? His feathers look just like your hair!" The toddler began to cry until a much older version of "west" came out yelling at the silver-haired boy.<br>This perplexed the peculiar little bird, sitting on his tree limb. Why had the young one cried when the older spoke? Compared their colors? So he was right. His feathers weren't a nice color.  
>Then, one day, something changed. The silver haired boy didn't come out to see him everyday. Didn't try to get him down, didn't talk to him, didn't lie against the tree. Nothing.<br>But the silver haired boy came back. Gilbird knew it could have only been a few months, he has watched the moon, but the boy wasn't a boy anymore. He was a man. And this now-a-man had brought another man with him, both, the bird figured, were what humans would call "teenagers."  
>"Birdie, meet Gilbird! Sorry little buddy. Somethings... happened. But West and I are okay!" The man beside him coughed a bit.<br>"Piyo?" Gilbird looked at the other man and caught a whiff of something in the air... pancakes? The Pancake smelling boy was looking at him inquisitively.  
>"He's... cute. All fluffy."<br>"Cute? No! He's awesome! Almost as awesome as the awesome me!"  
>H-had they just complimented him? Was being fluffy a good thing? The pancake-boy held out his hand and smiled at him. Did he want him to land there? Why?<br>Gilbird took a chance and fluttered, rather awkwardly, down into pancake-boy's hand. "Piyo?"  
>"He really is cute."<br>"Hmf. I guess so."

Considered ending here. BUT NOPE!

Gilbird shyly peeked his head out from his feathers and gazed up at the lavender and ruby ones staring back. The silver haired boys hair fell in front of his eyes and brushed against Gilbird, panicking him. "PIYO PIYO!" He peeped fluttering around their heads.  
>"Oh my maple, what'd you do this time Gilbert?"<br>"Nothing! He just freaked out!"  
>The silver haired boy, who Gilbird now knew was Gilbert, reached up and trapped the bird against his head. "Got him!" He shouted, hands still holding the bird on his head, "MEIN GOTT! He's pecking me!"<br>"Let him go then!"  
>"No way!"<br>After a while Gilbird calmed down against Gilbert's head, relishing in the soft silky silver strands. Gilbert lifted his hands away slowly as to not startle the bird again.  
>"Are you keeping him, Gil?"<br>"I guess so. Doesn't look he's going anywhere. He likes the awesome me's hair!"

**A/N: There! Finally did my Gilbird one-hit. :DDD How'd I do? Please give me feedback! Even just a "check grammar again" would be awesome. ;n; -is desperate- PLEASE. /shot for desperation Anyway... I'm stealing someone's monologue idea. ******

**Glo: That's not nice.******

**Glow: To bad. Whoever figures out who I got the idea from get's a one shot!******

**Glo: No one cares... ******

**Glow: So...? Did ya notice the slight PruCan? :D******

**Glo: Yes. Love.******

**Glow: Good. Bye y'all~******

**Glo: Don't say that. Sounds Texan. Say bye the fanfiction way, R/R! Thanks! ******

**Glow: We are Texan...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Glow: Okay... So. That was supposed to be a one-shot but I've gotten inspiration! :D It's now going to be a series of PruCan one-shots that somehow involve Gilbird! The levels of PruCan shall range form friends, see last chapter, to T rated Yoai. :3 For now, the rating has been bumped a bit because of the kiss in this. Summary changed, Title is the same. Now! To Gilbird, Prussia and the Pancake-boy PART TWO! SWEARING IN THIS ONE. SORRY. **

**Glo: Just shut up.**

**Glow: … ONWARD! **

**Glo: Not Beta'd... Didn't look over it at all... :3 I'M SORRY. ;n;**

**'Other' Names:**

**Prussia-Gilbert, East, Gil**

**Canada-Matthew, Mattie, Matvey, Birdie...**

**Germany-Ludwig, West, Luddy, Doitsu**

**Italy-Feliciano, Feli**

**Warnings: Writing style varies. A lot... It always does, ja? :3**

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form to I own any of the characters, ideas or anything else from the anime and web comic, Hetalia: Axis Powers and Hetalia: World series, nor do I claim that I do. **

[Transition of Pancake Goodness]

Gilbert loved to wake up to the smell of Pancakes. But really, who doesn't? The sweet, sugary maple syrup emitted an aroma of heaven, the pancakes themselves smelled of sweet bread and a dash of cinnamon, because everyone knows cinnamon is the secret ingredient to the best pancakes.

Gilbert grinned as he lazily got out of bed, wearing only his Prussian Flag boxers and a black tank-top. Emitting a large yawn, he pulled on a pair of jeans and w

Well now, he knew who it was. Gilbert smirked, gave a soft 'Kesesese~' before qiuetly sneaking up behind his favorite Pancake-making country.

"Birdie! You made Pancakes!" Gilbert exclaimed wrapping his arms around his lovers waist. The other country in question squeaked at the sudden noise, for you can be quite sure he didn't hear Gilbert come in (or did he?).

Matthew turned around from the stove began scolding Gilbert for scaring him. Again. "Gil! Seriously, who does that? You can't just sneak up on me, eh!" Canada's hand clamped over his mouth quickly. "Damn that verbal tick..." He muttered.

"Aw, come on Birdie! It's cute!" Gilbert nuzzled closer to the slightly shorter man (don't give a shit, Mattie is shorter) and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "All forgiven?"

"Yeah..."

From up in Gilbert's hair, a small yellow bird peeped happily.

[Short is short! So you get two little drabbles!]

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Prussia is here!" Italy yelled scrabbling behind the larger man. "He said something about Pancakes and chicks! I think he's drunk, ve~!"

Germany sighed and walked toward his front door, Italy running back into 'Luddy's' bedroom ready to flee in Prussia came upstairs. "GILBERT! If you _dare _make a mess in my house you are going to be living on the streets!"

"Oh hey west... Can... Can you make me some of those fluffy things...? Pancakes? Yeah... And where'd that cute chick go? ...I swear he... on my head..." Prussia stumbled into the living crashing into quite a few walls on the way.

Pancakes? Chick? He? The fuck? "Bruderlein... Just sit down. Where have you been?"

"At! At... At Canada's house! Birdie makes awesome pancakes..."

"...Canada? Who's that? And how can a bird make pancakes?"

"I dunno... It's magic or somethin'..."

Germany sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get any answers out of the drunk Prussian, he let the man pass out on the Coach.

"Feliciano! Gilbert passed out! You can come down now!"

**A/N: **

**Glow: So yes! Most will be formatted like that from now on, one or two short drabbles, adding up to about 500 words. :3 **

**Glo: So... Short...**

**Glow: But awesome, ja? **

**Glo: You finished your Prussia cosplay didn't you.**

**Glow: YUP~ **

**Glo: R/R! Give us IDEAS~ 'AU's are quite okay! **


End file.
